


Tyra Demon/Priest AU

by Defiant_Delphi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Human, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiant_Delphi/pseuds/Defiant_Delphi
Summary: Suggested by a friend of mine, this got out of hand. I don't have an editor right now, so please comment with any spelling, grammar, or syntax mistakes.That being said, I hope you enjoy this! It's quite fun to write, despite fighting me all the way. I hope to have chapter two up soon!





	Tyra Demon/Priest AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stories_from_Unicron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_from_Unicron/gifts).



Tyrest had not meant to make this deal. He had not really wanted to make this deal... but the doctor had been so sneaky, so charming and debonair, that he'd not thought before shaking his hand and giving his name.

"Leave that alone," Pharma hissed as the priest picked at his host's clothes. Tyrest sighed. "You need to be changed if I'm going to go through with this. I'm getting away from you as soon as I can, though. Don't mistake toleration for friendship."

Pharma just stuck his forked tongue out. This was going to be a long week....

\+ + + + + 

It was the third day of Tyrest poring through old books, dusty and crumbling with tarnished silver on the leather fronts. Pharma had become more than a distraction- he was obnoxious. 'Tyrest, why does he have nicer clothes than me?' 'Tyrest, why are you paying more attention to the books than me?' 'Tyrest, I want riches too!'

Eventually, he'd snapped and told Pharma to shut up or leave on his own. The bratty little imp did niether, much to his displeasure. He supposed sulky huffing and glares were better than constant demands for attention.

"Tyrest, when are you going to get rid of me?" He asked for at least the hundredth time that hour. "It's not like I can just leave. I didn't expect you to be so- so good at the game! It's frustrating. I bet Ratchet is worse at it though," he snorted. His gold earrings made soft sounds as they bounced off each other.

"As soon as I can, be patient. Every minute I'm distracted is a minute longer you have to stay with me." The doctor whined as if in pain, the melodramatic thing. "I'm an envious spirit, you think I can just not want attention? You like those books more than you like another demon!" Tyrest elected to ignore him.

\+ + + + + 

Pharma insisted on sleeping in Tyrest's plush bed. He'd sneak in some way or another if refused- Tyrest had learned that the second night. Now it'd been a week, and he was sick of sleeping on the couch while that creature sprawled in luxury. "Demon, you're sleeping on the couch tonight. I get the bed. It's mine, and you've spent most of the day in it anyways."

Pharma leaned up against the headboard, smirking. "Haha, yeah. As if I'm gonna give it up. If you really want it maybe I'll share..." He pretended to admire his nails. They'd grown long and sharp as the hold he had on his host grew stronger. Whatever poor soul he'd traded for was probably dead by now.

Tyrest wouldn't admit it, but at least the thing had good taste in looks, and fashion too. Then again, it was an envy demon- this was all to be expected.

"Move over," the priest grumbled, shedding his outer layer of clothes and climbing into bed. He clutched the blankets close, hoping his anxiety and loneliness would be pushed aside out of annoyance for the night. He was somewhat jealous of the demon in that respect: he never would be satisfied, and he knew it. It was in his nature to be that way. Tyrest, on the other hand? Tyrest had never wanted to be unsatisfied. It was ultimately his fault if he wasn't.

He heard Pharma growl to his right, and the weight in the bed shifted. "Don't be jealous of me," he huffed. "I can tell, and it's rude. You're putting me in such an awkward position. I can't be envious of you being envious of me, so I have to either live with you being whiny and feel bad, or try to help, and feel bad when it doesn't work. So which will it be, hm?"

Tyrest just rolled his eyes, pulling the blankets a bit closer. "Oh, come off your high horse, Demon. You don't want to help me, you've been complaining all week about how slow I am to get rid of you. Now let me sleep!" 

For once, he actually listened.

\+ + + + + 

Waking up to Pharma's face only inches from his own was not a pleasant awakening for Tyrest. "God! Can you not let me have at least a bit of personal space!?" He shouted, forcefully pushing Pharma away from him and onto the floor. There was a loud and painful sounding thump, then a yelp. The demon's head popped up over the side of the mattress, covering his bloody and obviously broken nose.

"I can't believe you! You damaged my host!" He whined. "Now he's all ugly and bloody and it hurts..." seems like today was going to be another whiny day. Tyrest growled. "You have injured my pride, endangered my reputation and even my life, and now, you've violated my personal space. I think you can handle a broken nose. It's not even that squashed."

When he came back from changing ten minutes later, and Pharma was still sitting in the corner trying to fix it, he'd admit he felt somewhat guilty. Tyrest crouched in front of him. "Here, let me just- don't move. It's going to hurt a bit."

"I thought you didn't like me," Pharma said defensively, drawing back from Tyrest's reaching hands. "I don't want your blood on my hardwood floor, actually," he sighed. "It'll damage the oak, and it's expensive to replace." He was glad to have an easy excuse like that. Once Pharma let him, he carefully realigned his nose and pinched just under the ridge, hard, to prevent even more bleeding.

Pharma was dragged to the bathtub so he could bleed without consequence. "Stay here. I'll get breakfast," Ty grumbled. Pharma stayed silent, as usual. Then, as Tyrest opened the door, he heard a mumbled "Thank you." A small smile quirked his lips.

\+ + + + + 

Pharma was glad for the opportunity to wash his face and hair. Just because he was a demon didn't mean he shouldn't keep himself clean! Tyrest came in to find him without a shirt. His back was covered in white feathers, heaviest near his spine. Two angelic wings were folded on top, though at the edges, they looked like they'd been dipped in blood.

"You're no demon, are you? You're a fallen angel!" Tyrest laughed incredulously. "No wonder I've had a hard time getting rid of you, I've been going about it all wrong!"

He whipped around, scrambling for his shawl to cover up the obvious tells. "No! N-no, I'm not, it's just- magicks! Magicks and witchcraft!" He stood up in a rush, quickly composing himself. "It's nothing for you to worry about. You just keep doing your research." 

"Demon, I don't care what happened, I'm just trying to figure out the best way to get you gone. It doesn't really matter what you are as long as I can let you leave." Tyrest sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "you know that demons and fallen angels are different to exorcize, right?"

He shifted from foot to foot seeming somewhat ashamed. "I only fell a couple months ago. I got overzealous and hurt someone else. I guess I spent too much time around humans, the spiteful creatures..." He huffed. "Not that you need to know this." 

"On the contrary, it all helps. It's nice to have you cooperating with me for once. You can bathe while I wash your clothes. I'll be back in twenty minutes with fresh linens and a new outfit. Since its going to take a few more days, I'm taking you on as a 'page'. Don't speak to anyone. You're already in a higher position than most." Tyrest took his cloak and his shirt, then turned and waited for him to fully undress and hand him the rest.

As he rummaged through the various servant robes, Tyrest's mind raced. Pharma was a real problem at this point, and he was acting nice all of a sudden. Then again, not being called 'creature' could be a factor. And he'd only fallen a few months ago? That meant he'd done something truly horrible, to be banished from whatever paradise he was in. Though, hurting someone- not even murder- that wasn't grounds for banishment... was it? Perhaps he'd been in purgatory.

He'd think on that later. The time was up, and he had to give Pharma his clothes. Tyrest knocked on the doorframe of the wash-room. "Demon, are you finished in there? I have your clothes." The door cracked open, and his clawed hand reached out for the robes. "Thank you." 

\+ + + + + 

"I look drab," Pharma complained as Tyrest did up the ties on his back. "That's the point. I don't want you to be noticed. Your tongue is telling enough, if anyone sees your wings, they'll tell the church. I can't afford to have you discovered, I'll be hanged." 

"Hmph. Fine. Hurry it up, though." Tyrest tugged on his collar a bit harder than needed. "If it's any unneeded consolation, I gave you the fancy robes. So be careful with them."

He hummed and picked at a shiny brass button. "Well. It looks alright. You didn't throw out my old clothes, right? I like those best. They were tailored." Tyrest hummed in affirmation. "Mhm, of course. You can wear them when you're gone." Pharma stuck out his tongue, pulling a displeased face.

"I'm gonna wear them when I can. If there's nobody around then I'm gonna wear them, because they're not scratchy like these." Tyrest almost tried to protest, then realized that it'd be useless and shut his mouth. Pharma was insistent and bratty, arguing with him was inane.

Once Pharma had been dressed in page's clothes, Tyrest decided he might as well have an outing. Perhaps just into the courtyard of the church. To see if Pharma could stand it.

Of course, seeing the birds was another reason. A small joy of his, to watch the Sparrows and Swifts dip and dive through the air, as gracefully fluid as a fish through water. It was relaxing, and maybe he could do that while Pharma looked around.

\+ + + + + 

Tyrest was prepared for commotion and obnoxious comments from Pharma. However, much to his surprise, the worst thing the demon did was pull up a few flowers growing in cobblestone cracks. He'd knelt on the ground and started playing with the plants as soon as they got to the courtyard.

That meant Tyrest was allowed a brief respite from the near constant nagging. He closed his eyes, listening to the songbirds... "Tyrest, do you have a pen?" Pharma stood in front of him, a bouquet of weeds in one hand and a tiny parchment roll in the other. "I need it."

"For what? Are you documenting weeds? They don't exactly-" 

"These are herbs! They heal people!" He snapped. "I haven't gotten such a nice view of this one-" He pulled out a four-petaled blue flower- "since my last visit! And that was three years ago!" Tyrest held his hands up defensively, then dug around in his small pouch, handing Pharma a pen and tiny corked inkwell.

Tyrest found himself sitting on the ground moments later, Pharma pulling him so he could write on his back. He just sighed and let him lean against his shoulders. After a few minutes, he felt a gentle tug on his braid. It seemed that Pharma had begun fiddling with it absently.

Tyrest wouldn't admit that it was nearly comforting. Not out loud, but his continued allowance said enough. Pharma was too busy with his herbs to notice. "If you're a demon, why would you decide to be a doctor? Do you make patients pay with their souls?"

"What? No, I just enjoy it. There are plenty of other people with more entertaining jobs than I, but this is sort of... gratifying, I suppose. It's interesting to see what can be done with just a pair of hands and a few tools." Tyrest nodded and hummed. 

"I'll admit, that's a surprise to me. I expected- well, more than simple gratification as a motivation. I mean, you are-"

"A demon, I know!" Pharma snapped. "I know that, you've said it a hundred times. God, can't you call me by my name? Do you even remember it!?" He stood up suddenly, storming back towards Tyrest's complex. He'd thrown the papers and the ink to the ground in his fit. Tyrest would give him some time.

\+ + + + + 

Of all things he'd expected, crying was not one of them. Then again, he'd not expected even one of the drawings to be of him, either. And yet, here they were- Tyrest, standing awkwardly in the doorway, and Pharma, curled up on his bed, sobbing his heart out.

"Are you alright...?" He asked hesitantly, unsure if he'd even been noticed. Pharma curled up more, hiding his head under the blankets. "Go away!" He shrilled. "I don't want to see you, don't look at me!" 

Tyrest was faced with a choice: leave, and let himself be hated, or try to comfort Pharma. However that might go over... He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, closing the door behind him. He thought for a moment on what to say.

"Pharma, I'm sorry. I've been rude out of fear and annoyance. You didn't deserve most of it." There was a long silence. But then, as Tyrest reluctantly got up to leave, a single cold hand grabbed his wrist. Claws dug in hard, and when he looked down, the fingers were pitch black, as if they'd been doused in ink.

"Stay."


End file.
